The End of Joni Matthews
by little.ashyangel
Summary: One moment the sky is filled with fire that rains down upon her, the next she feels nothing. With Joni's family surely dead, she must now struggle with language barriers, distrust, and you know surviving that crazy ninja-filled world. Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs thank you**

**Chapter 1-The world is ending**

The World was ending. It had been for a very long time now. Joni Indigo Matthews, a twenty year old woman, had been living at home. After all, the only way to survive this world had been to stick with your family. To trust very, very few.

Living in Rural Tennessee had been easy. The sun- though now more deadly because of the insufficient protection from the atmosphere- beat down on the ground at high temperatures. But never the less, Earth's life had slowly adapted. Joni looked down at her legs. Surprisingly, she could still remember, around twelve years ago, when her legs had been a pale white color instead of the now permanent tan-glow.

Joni loved few things in life, Archery, Drawing, and Reading were part of the few. Her grandmother and parents were the next. Especially her grandmother, the woman used to tell Joni all types of stories. Sad ones, happy ones. Joni even knew some of them by heart- or at least most of one. The one about ninja's in a world that could easily have been this one if things had been a bit different.

Joni's grandmother had shown her the illustrated books that she had kept since her childhood. She showed Joni the characters once, told Joni their names, and then locked them away. Forever.

Books. Especially illustrated ones. Were now illegal. The government gave shelter, food and water to its people, and because of that the people were expected to follow the rules.

But now, Joni's grandmother was dying. It was her time... She had lived over ninety years an now it was time for her to go.

"Ms. Indigo," The nurse said quietly to Joni's grandmother,"Would you like anything else?"

"Nope," came the somehow energetic reply for a dying woman,"I'm good sugar! Thanks!"

The nurse shook her head sadly and left.

That's when Joni's grandmother turned to her kids an grandkids,"Now don't forget about everything I've taught you."

"Mom," Joni's Mother- Sakura- stated with a smile,"This was just a routine surgery. You act a if you were on-"

That's when it happened, Joni's grandmother smiled one last time at Joni, and then closed her eyes and her heart stopped.

The next seconds were crazy. Hospital staff ran in and Joni's Dad had to pull her out of the hospital room, she was screaming for her grandmother. Ten minutes later a nurse came to them in tears, saying that Joni's grandmother had died due to unforeseeable complications in her surgery that had lead to heart failure.

No one had expected it.

Joni looked out of the window and she saw fire raining down from the sky.

The world was ending. And it had come in fire.

Joni ran out of the hospital. Her parents had tried to stay with her -as they had decided to head home to get to a disaster room that would had supported them for months-But her parents had gotten separated from her in the chaos of The End.

She was the first one home. They only lived a few miles away from the small rural hospital. She looked out on the world, most of everything had started to be engulfed in flames. Her house sat in a valley near a small stream, the fire hadn't reached the home yet. She unlocked the door and headed for her room.

Her parents came in behind her,"Joni," her mother screamed,"Get into the saferoom! The fire is almost here!"

Joni nearly tripped, the fire must be moving extremely fast. She grabbed a few things from her room quickly stuffed them into her already prepacked bag - something her grandmother had told her to do a week ago. She had just done it to humor the old woman... But now...

She ran towards the basement, bust stopped at the door to her Grandmother's room. On the spur of the moment, she pushed the door open.

"Joni," Her father yelled,"Hurry! Now!"

She heard a large crash and the whole house shook,"JONI," her mother screeched. Fire. Fire had hit the house. Joni HAD to get them.

She ran to the closet and threw open the door. Easily seeing the books that her grandmother had forgotten to hide with the fake-wall. She started to put them Ito her bag.

Joni turned and saw that smoke started to fill the upstairs. Joni heard her mother scream and her father yell,"Sakura!"

She ran back towards the door, dropping and knocking over a few of the books. Flames met her and filled the hallway and the stairs. She was trapped.

She ran back and grabbed the rest of the books before she braved the flames. She could feel the flames burn her as she did her best to avoid them. She felt tears trickle out of her eyes and the smoke burned her lungs. She made it to the stairs but as she went down them- the stairs collapsed. She screamed as she fell into a closet that was below the stairs.

Joni kicked the door open and slowly and painfully made her way to the basement door. She couldn't hear her parents and only hoped that they had made it to the saferoom already.

That's when the beam from the ceiling fell on her, kicking her bag off of her arm and knocking one of the books out of the bag.

Now Joni was really trapped, she couldn't even move an inch,"HELP! Mom? Dad," she screamed and screamed as the wood and plaster on top of her started to get hotter and hotter.

No answer came and Joni started to cry. She spotted the book and reached for it. She gave a small smile when her hand touched the smoldering cover.

That was the last thing she saw before blacking out. She read the cover one more time.

Naruto. Volume 4, The Hero's Bridge.

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, this is my late christmas gift to you all!**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

_Thoughts/Sign language_

_**"Naruto language"**_

_"_Joni Language"

**Chapter- Barriers, more than one kind.**

"Grandma," Joni gasped as she leaned up so fast it made she head spin. She felt down her skin, no burns, no scratches. That when she noticed that she was in a forest? A freaking huge one too! She glanced over and grabbed her bag. She peeked in, the books were gone, but everything else seemed to be there.

"Okay," Joni leaned back and took in a huge breath,"Where the hell am I? What happened to me? Where is anyone? And Was that a dream?" She smiled, _There, as soon as I find the answer to these questions, I should be good for a little bit. At least until then I won't worry about anything else.  
><em>  
>She stood up with her backpack, briefly wondering what had made it with her. But she started walking.<p>

It was colder then it had been at home and she shivered as a breeze picked up. Joni hoped she had manage to pack some sort of warmer clothing. Most of it had been when she was younger and things still got cold. But now... She only really wore shorts. She looked down at her jean shorts with white lace sewn onto the front and her black tank top in contempt. She walked through the first half a a small clreaing, she could see the tops of maybe a small mountain.

"These trees are just so damn tall," Joni mumbled pausing and looking up at the top of the mountain,"So, I'm definitely NOT in Tennessee.."

She took another step forward, and a strangely shaped knife landed an inch away from her Converse-wearing foot. Joni yelled and jumped back and a voice called out to her.

In another language.

Or rather a mix of languages, she could hear the Spanish and Italian. Maybe a bit of Japanese, maybe a bit of German. She couldn't tell for sure.

Joni hugged herself and glanced around trying to pin point the voice on her right side, because she hadn't seen where exactly the knife had been thrown from.

She heard a thump behind her and turned to see a man in some kind of cat mask. She screamed, and turned to run, only to be blocked by more people in masks, some men, some women. She let out a shriek, and was hit from behind.

Joni groaned and opened her eyes. She was laying on a simple cot in a white room. She sat up, and felt the pain in the back of her skull. She reached to grab it, but found that her right hand had been cuffed to the side of the cot. She looked around, the room was plain. Nothing in it but the cot, the door was suddenly and harshly opened, making it crash against the wall and making Joni jump.

There were three men and one woman, one man and woman each wore the masks like before, and one man had on a long black coat and a cloth over his head. The other was more elderly, and far more formally dressed, or at least Joni thought he was in his white and red robes.

Joni curled closer to herself and looked at them in apprehension. The older man spoke first, his voice was deep and sounded like a bear growling. He spoke his words with complete certainty and ease. Joni shot him back a blank look,"I guess you can't understand me like I don't understand you?"

The man in the coat let his mouth fall open with shock, Joni couldn't see the masked faces but their body language gave nothing away. The man who had spoken to her blinked on shock. Joni sighed, and chewed on her lip for a moment,"This is perfect," she muttered to herself.

Joni silently prayed that someone knew Sign Language, her Great Grandmother had been deaf, so her grandmother had taught her. Joni lifted her free hand and started signing,_Do you know this?_

She gasped when instantly the man in the cat mask jumped at her, he held a knife to her neck. Joni gulped and started to ask what, for what did I do wrong, and the knife was pressed closer. She made a small scared noise and the man in robes said something. The man in the mask jumped back with his knife. The man strode forward and inspected her mid-sign frozen hand. He let out a small bark of laughter**,**_**" I know this**__,_" he turned to his companions,"_**It is not a justu it is a language."**_

The man turned to Joni, and quickly signed to her as he spoke aloud,**_"I am the Third Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves. What is your name?"_**

Joni spelled her name,"_J-o-n-i M-a-t-t-h-e-w-s. Joni Matthews."_

The Third repeated it back to her and she smiled and nodded,**_ "What happened to you/_**, the older man asked,**_"Where are you from."_**

Joni signed back,"Tennessee. All I remember was being trapped in a burning building and then waking up in that field."

The Third started at the mention of Tennessee, as if he knew it, he didn't speak as he quickly signed- I see, _Do not worry no harm will come to you. I will send someone to release you and help you. If you would please excuse me._

He turned,**_"_**I must speak to the ANBU captains. I fear I know much more about this girl. But I need to be sure."

They exited to the hallway, Joni calling for them to come back because she didn't want to be alone. They ignored her.

" Sir," the man in the cat mask asked in curiosity.

"Have one of the nurses from the upper levels of the hospital come down and release her and then take care of her. She'll be jumpy and there will be a language barrier. Let them know that."

"Yessir," the ANBU saluted and disappeared.

Joni, sat in the bed, and nervous sweat breaking along her brow, _He said the Village Hidden in the leaves_ she thought, _Like in... The books._

Joni looked up at the white ceiling as tears started to fall,"Oh, Grandma, I miss you so much!"

**please review/Vote!**


End file.
